bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aller Abschied ist schwer
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser In Tony Nelsons Schlafzimmer klingelt das Telefon und er hebt versehentlich den Wecker an, der auseinanderfällt. Dann nimmt er den Hörer und nimmt den Anruf von Roger Healy entgegen. Der Wecker sei kaputt, weil Jeannie ihn heute nacht weggeschmissen hat. Healy fragt, wieso sie das gemacht hat. Nelson sagt, dass er kurz nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen sei. Healy sagt, dass er gerade einen Anruf bekommen habe, der alles schön macht. Er fragt, ob er sich noch an die Mädchen vom Schönheitswettbewerb erinnert. Nelson fragt, ob er Miss Milchstraße und Miss Atombombe meint. Healy sagt, dass sie heute Abend mit ihnen ausgehen wollen. Nelson sagt, dass es nicht geht, da Jeannie sie das letzte mal in Hunde verwandelt hat. Nelson sagt, dass es ihm fast leid tut, dass er die Flasche am Strand gefunden hat. Healy will nun jemand anders suchen. Jeannie schwebt nun mitsamt dem Tablett zu Tony und setzt es auf seinem Scho ab. Sie sagt, dass es alles sei, was er gerne esse. Außerdem lässt sie die Zeitung vor ihm erscheinen. Sie zeigt ihm die Bilder von Miss Milchstraße und Atombombe. Nelson fragt, was es sie angeht. Jeannie meint, dass sie schön in ihrer Flasche bleibt und will nicht, dass etwas seinen Abend verdirbt. Sie sagt, dass sie immer wollte, dass er glücklich ist. Dies werde ein wundervoller Abend. Jeannie geht nun in ihre Flasche zurück. Nelson versteht es jedoch nicht. Jeannie öffnet nun die Vorhänge. Nelson versteht ihre Reaktion nicht und weiß, dass etwas los ist, weil sie alles wiederholt, was er sagt. Nelson sagt, dass sie beide nicht Geburtstag haben, es aber ein besonderer Tag ist. Jeannie sagt, dass es nicht so wichtig sei. Sie sagt, dass es Hajis Geburtstag sei. Er ist der Meister aller Dschinnis. An diesem Tag sei sie besonders nett. Nelson hat jedoch das Gefühl, dass da etwas dahinter steckt. Jeannie sagt, dass er sich totlachen wird. Sie sagt, dass jedes Jahr an Hajis Geburtstag, jeder Meister seine Jeannie für immer wegschicken kann, wenn er mit ihr nicht zufrieden sei. Dann fragt sie, ob das nicht zum totlachen sei. Akt I Nelson fragt Jeannie noch einmal, ob er sie wirklich wegschicken könnte. Jeannie sagt, dass er nicht im Traum daran denken würde. Jeannie repariert nun seinen Wecker. Nelson habe Zeit bis Mitternacht. Sie füttert ihn nun und Nelson sagt, dass er darüber nachdenken wird. thumb|Jeannie erscheint mit dunklem Haar. In der Kantinesprechen Healy und Nelson. Er sagt, dass er gar nicht misstrauisch geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht so nett gewesen wäre. Nelson fürchtet, dass er sie wegschicken muss, da sie zu viele Schwierigkeiten macht. Healy fragt, was sie dafür kann, dass sie so ist. Nelson sagt, dass sie eine nicht aufzuhaltende Unruhestifterin ist. Da fällt ein Besteckkasten herunter und Jeannie erscheint am Tisch der beiden Offiziere. Nelson meint, dass er ihr oft genug gesagt hat, dass sie nicht einfach auftauchen soll. Nelson sorgt sich, weil sie keinen Stuhl hat. Healy besorgt ich daher einen neuen und Jeannie gibt ihm seine Aktentasche. Sie sagt, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde. Ihr einziger Wunsch sei, ihn glücklich zu machen. Dann verschwindet sie wieder um nachzusehen, ob er etwas vergessen habe. Nelson sagt, dass sie jeden Tag Sonntag sein ließ, damit er sich ausruhte. Nelson sagte ihm, dass er zuviel gearbeitet habe. Es werde so lange Sonntag sein, bis er sich erholt habe. Als er sagte, er würde mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde stehen, fand er sich auf einem Elefanten wieder. Dann war sie zuhause und Jeannie ließ einen Pullover erscheinen und er fuhr dann Schi, bis er im Schnee landete, nachdem er über eine Schanze gesprungen war. Healy meint zu Nelson, dass es sehr komisch war. Nun erscheint Jeannie und Healy tritt ein. Sie sagt, dass sie dachte, sie würde ihm mit dunklem Haar besser gefallen. Nelson verneint dies und Jeannie will dies gleich Haji sagen. Jeannie verschwindet wieder und Healy findet es schade. Healy findet, dass er ihr eine Chance geben solle. Nelson sagt, was er mit ihm angestellt habe. Healy erwidert, dass sie ihm nie etwas angetan habe. Nelson erinnert ihn nun daran, dass alle Frauen hinter ihm her waren und Jeannie sich einmal an ihm rächen wollte. Healy erinnert sich nun wie er mit einem Pinguin auf einer Eisscholle saß. Er sagt, dass er an einem Tag einen Sonnenbrand, Frostbeulen und Krämpfe bekam. Jeannie erscheint nun in einem Abendkleid. Nelson will Jeannie sagen, dass er sie wegschicken will, doch Jeannie verschwindet schon. thumb|Jeannie verwöhnt Tony. Als Nelson nach Hause kommt, will er ihr seine Entscheidung mitteilen, doch Nelson kommt nicht zu Wort, da Jeannie eine Hängematte und eine Palmwedlerin erscheinen lässt. Nelson muss von den Federn niesen und warnt sie, dass sie diesmal damit nicht durchkomme. Dann lässt Jeannie auch noch eine Harfenspielerin erscheinen. Nelson ist erfreut sie zu sehen und fragt, was es soll. Jeannie lässt auch noch eine Wasserpfeife erscheinen. Er herrscht Jeannie nun an, dass er nicht raucht und schon gar keine Wasserpfeife. Jeannie lässt sie wieder verschwinden. Jeannie sagt, dass sie ihm alle Schätze der Welt besorgen will, als erstes den vergrabenen Goldschatz der Inkas. Jedoch lehnt Nelson dies ab. Sie bietet nun die Rubine der Maharadschas. Auch Diamanten lehnt er ab. Sie solle alles wieder wegschaffen. Dann blinzelt sie die beiden Damen weg. Nelson fällt nun auf die Couch, nachdem die Hängematte verschwindet. Nelson sagt nun, dass sie die beste Jeannie sei, die er sich vorstellen könne. Nelson erinnert sie nun daran, wie es war, als sie es ihm besonders bequem machen wollte. Er erinnert sich nun an das Nagelbett und sein Hängen am Seil über den Krokodilen. Seit er sie gefunden hat, folgte ein Unglück nach dem anderen. Nelson sagt, dass er um 12 Uhr frei sein wird, wie nie. Dann geht er zu Jeannies Flasche. Anschließend fordert er sie auf, herauszukommen. Jeannie erscheint nun und er meint, dass sie nicht so ungeschickt sein solle. Sie sagt, dass es so ungerecht sei. Sie mache immer wieder Fehler. Sie soll ihn nicht immerfort stören. Jeannie streitet ab, dass sie es tut. Nelson ist jedoch noch nicht fertig. Er sagt, dass er mit Charlie Susie verabredet war und Jeannie versuchte ihn daran zu hindern. Jeannie zog auch ein Kleid an. Nelson berichtete ihr, dass es ein sehr alter Schulfreund aus Ohio sei. Er hieße Charlie Susie. Jeannie wollte, dass er zuhause bleibe. Jeannie weigerte sich und steckte ihn in einen Käfig. Jeannie erklärt nun, dass sie dachte, es würde ihm Spaß machen. Am nächsten Abend hat sie ihn gehen lassen. Nelson sagt, dass an dem Abend noch etwas passiert ist. Nelson erinnert sie daran, dass er mit Joan am Tisch saß und sie sie in einen Affen verwandelte. Jeannie dachte, dass sie so besser aussieht. Nelson stellt klar, dass es so nicht gehe. Jeannie sagt, dass sie noch irgendetwas für ihn tun könne, da sie ihm bis Mitternacht gehöre. Sie besorgt ihm einen Anzug und ein Geschenk. Sie will ihm auch noch ein fantastisches Restaurant besorgen. Nelson will nu gehen und Jeannie bittet noch um einen Abschiedskuss. Nelson gibt ihn ihr auf die Stirn und geht dann. thumb|Nelson und Healy gehen aus. Nelson sitzt wenig später mit Healy und den zwei Frauen im Restaurant. Eine Miss fragt Tony nun, wie es im Weltraum ist. Nelson ist abgelenkt und fragt Roger, wie spät es ist. Er liest die Uhr und sagt, dass es halb zehn ist. Die Frau sagt, dass er keine Sorgen machen solle, da sie erst um vier zuhause sein muss. Sie beschwert sich, dass er nicht zuhört. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm bei Sorgen vielleicht helfen könnte. Nelson fragt Healy, wie er es zulassen konnte, dass er ohne sie nicht leben kann. Nelson kann nicht glauben, dass es halb zehn ist und fragt einen Mann nach der Uhrzeit. Dieser sagt, dass es eine Minute nach 12 ist. Nelson trinkt nun auf die beste Jeannie die es je gegeben hat. Als Nelson wieder zuhause ankommt, geht er zu seinem Sessel und ruft nach Jeannie. Dann ruft er nach Haji und sagt, dass seine Uhr falsch geht und er entschieden habe, dass er sie nicht zurückschickt. Er warnt ihn. Dann dreht er sich um und sieht Jeannie. Sie sagt, dass sie gar nicht bei Haji war. Sie müsse um Mitternacht in Haji-Zeit. Jeannie hat die Uhren zurückgestellt, da sie sich dachte, dass er sich nicht gegen sie entscheiden würde. Nelson meint, dass er sich ein Jahr gedulden könne. Allerdings solle sie nicht vergessen, dass sie versprochen hat, in der Flasche zu bleiben. Nelson schickt Jeannie nun in die Flasche, damit er wieder ausgehen kann. Jeannie blinzelt ihn daher in die Flasche. Sie sagt, dass es 12 vorbei ist und er schlafen solle. Dann wirft sie ihm seinen Schlafanzug hinterher. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen * Hayden Rorke (Alfred Bellows) spielt in dieser Episode nicht mit. * In einer Szene ändert sich Jeannies Haarfarbe zu schwarz. Dies wird später das Markenzeichen ihrer bösen Schwester. * Als Jeannie ins Schlafzimmer schwebt, ist die Plattform, die sie transportiert zu sehen. * In dieser Episode wurde Archivmaterial aus Immer Sonntags, Gelegenheit macht Liebe und Liebe und Eifersucht genutzt. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)